<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maknae On Top by Chwe_not_chew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268678">Maknae On Top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew'>Chwe_not_chew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Boy (One Shot for SKZ' Birthdays) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gang World, Badass Innie, Happy bithday to him, Maknae on Top !, Minor Violence, Multi, Polyamory, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin has 7 men wrapped around his finger but isn't afraid to show who is the boss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Boy (One Shot for SKZ' Birthdays) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maknae On Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I.N. is a well known name in South Korea and worldwide all together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many like to whisper about him, to know the latest gossip around him and the reason is simple. I.N. is the youngest of Stray Kids, the infamous crime organization led by Bang Chan himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stay Kids’ business was purely based on the numerous clubs, undergrounds rings and parts they owned. They invested everywhere, financed risky projects and made money where others didn’t see profits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bang Chan, their leader was the CEO of a law firm, well respected and untouchable. He was the shield of Stray Kids, making sure to always be three steps ahead and kept everything in  check with the authorities</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were eight in total and I.N. was their maknae, their pride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was turning twenty this year, finally becoming an adult so the whispers around him had intensified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was twenty in a week and had an impressive list of accomplishments under his belt, first of all he was rich. Stray Kids made quite the money and being one of the members meant getting that money. I.N. was in the ten most eligible men list with all of the Stray Kids members.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Second, he was smart, always had new ideas to make progress. He was a computer genius and had created a never ending database with all kinds of personal information based on social media only. It was a true gold mine, many could pay millions to get half of this information.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Third, last but not least, he had seven notorious men wrapped around his finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stray Kids had one thing in common among so many, they all loved they maknae very much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some people said I.N. was some kind of trophy, others said he was here only for sexual favours but they didn't Jeongin was at the top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I.N. was the number one in Stray Kids, he sure was the youngest but he always spoke his mind and loved teasing his hyungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every year on the eighth day of February, Stray Kids threw a party in their mansion for their maknae. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And this year was no different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang Jeongin was I.N. real name. He sure was a member of Stray Kids and they were his boyfriends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the rumors surrounding him, he wasn't some kind of sugar baby. They were all dating each other, like a seven way relationship and they all had a weakness for their youngest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin's birthday party was a big deal for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to sit through tasting a dozen different cake with Jisung, go to their tailor to get a new suit with Hyunjin, choose the colors and flowers with Felix, go through the menu with Minho, check the guest list with Changbin, the musicians with Chan and the table organization with Seungmim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was his fucking birthday not a wedding but Jeongin had to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would have preferred to spent it lazing around with his hyungs and make out with all of them one by one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But well, his birthday was important for all of them, it was their baby big after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin woke up the third day before his birthday cuddled in Changbin's muscular arms. His hands resting on the small of his back and their legs tangled together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyungie~" Jeongin whined softly, his hands slidding up his his boyfriend's arm and resting on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin only grunted tightening his hold on the younger. "Don't go~" He whined back. He lifted his head to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His white hair looked so fluffy on their black silk sheets. Changbin pecked his lips softly. "Good morning baby." He greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We have to get up." Jeongin ordered, he pushed the older away to get his phone on his bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was 9:42 am.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jisung hyung is probably gonna scream in 1,2-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Innie, Bin hyung wake up !" They heard from behind the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin groaned sofly kissing Jeongin one last time before getting out of the bed looking sexy in only his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin looked around, he had fallen asleep on the couch last night. Changbin had surely put him to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the positive aspects of having a three story mansion was that each of them had a room and their own space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin dragged his body out of bed, slipping on a shirt laying on the floor, surely one of Hyunjin's since his went down to his knees. He put on his pyjama pants and followed his boyfriend out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only four of them were at the breakfast table this morning, Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin  and Jeongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan and Minho were surely busy with work and Seungmin had gone along with Felix on a walk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi baby." Hyunjin greeted, Jeongin pushed himself up on the counter and Hyunjin placed himself between his legs, dragging his boyfriend's head and slotting their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin's lips felt so good against his, Jeongim deepened the kiss slowly, biting Hyunjin's bottom lip when both lacked air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning hyungie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave his morning kiss to Jisung and sat down on Changbin's laps to eat his toast. It was a good morning indeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His day went along smoothly, he went out to visit Chan and Minho during lunch time and ate dinner with Felix and Seungmin a little after seven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what do you want for your birthday? " Minho had asked when they were cuddling on the couch watching some drama Hyunjin had recommended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow hyung, it's in two days and you didn't buy anything." Jeongin said fake hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho flicked him across his forehead. "Brat." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too hyung." Jeongin chuckled cuddling further into him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't need any kind of present with the seventh of them always near him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The D-day come faster than what Jeongin expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin and Jisung surprise him with breakfast in bed, heart shaped pancakes, bacon, eggs, tea and orange juice. It makes Jeongin's heart swell in happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thanks the both of them with a good morning kiss dragging into a make out session and eat his breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His first present came from Bang Chan himself, a pretty white jewellery box with a red ribbon. Jeongin opened it to find a pretty golden necklace with SKZ as the pendant in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin almost cry but settled for latching himself on Chan, crumpling his work suit but well none of them minded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rush of present continued through the day from all of his boyfriends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix help him get dressed at five for his dinner party, stealing kisses here and there. Jeongin was wearing a white suit tonight, black sheer shirt unbuttoned until the middle of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix gave a last tiny kiss on the white skin glowing in the open before joining the others in the ballroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin was the last to walk down the marble stairs and join them. He spent a good hour accepting gifts and making small talk with all the guests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went to the bar after standing for too long, to rest a little bit and get a drink. He was taking his first sip when a man approached him, dragging his stool closer to his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi doll." He smiled and Jeongin was already sick of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He choose not to answer, took his glass in his hand and stood up, ready to find one of his boyfriends when the man next to him stopped him midway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let go." Jeongin said clearly annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guys scoffed, tightening his grip on Jeongin's arm. "You are so pretty, just give me a chance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you fucking know who I am ?" He asked amused now, this guys was clearly a lost cause.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy seemed to think before answering. "The prettiest thing I ever saw ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And woah Jeongin was pretty surprised to meet someone this clueless. "I'm giving you five second to let go before I go mad." He warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin could see Changbin making his way to them. He counted to five in his head, taking a deep breath before taking his glass long forgotten on the bar with his free hand and smashing it down on the man's head with enough force to break the glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy fell on the ground but was still conscious. Changbin made the security take him away before gushing on the smalls cuts on Jeongin's hand from the glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was pretty impressive baby." Changbin praised him once they got in the bathroom to bandage the younger's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin chuckled, proud of himself. "That guys couldn't take a clue." He commented, wincing when Changbin put too much pressure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry." His boyfriend said trying to be more gentle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"From which clan was he ?" Jeongin asked once they were done making their way back to the ballroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seungmin put his face in your database, he said he is a lackey from the Park." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin hummed. "I want him in the torture room and book a meeting with Park MyunSoo for me dear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you gonna do ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have fun." Jeongin answered simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night Jeongin really had fun after his birthday party, torturing the man for laying his flirty hand on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan and Changbin next to him, watching thir boyfriend with heart-eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their Maknae was really on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you like this concept as much as me ?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>